Heaven Reborn
by Scarlet Curls
Summary: We all know the story of Hyrule's creation; but what of the land of Terminia? How does it connect to the land above and why does it not have a Triforce like it? Perhaps there is something more to this legend than we already know. Oneshot about my theory on Hyrule's creation and it's connection with Terminia. Based of the Greek myth 'Pandora's Box'. Rated K for some darkness.


******_Heaven Reborn_******

**Hey fanfic readers! Welcome to my second oneshot ever! I pretty much got this idea when thinking about this Youtube video that connects Majora, the Twili, Demise and Terminia and I also started thinking about the Pandora's Box Greek myth as well as that line from the 'Creation of Hyrule' cut scene told by the Great Deku Tree mentioning some kind of chaos so it got me thinking that maybe there was something more to the legend than what we know and thus; my best theory ever was born!**

**This is based off the Pandora's Box myth and still has the original story of Hyrule's creation but explains Terminia's connection with the land as well as why there is a hole between these different worlds.**

**WARNING: This might possibly upset Christians because I use the words 'Heaven' and 'Hell' but I mean no disrespect what-so-ever! If it helps; I was Catholic by my own choice once before deciding to become atheist. I do NOT what to get any reviews of people telling me what religion to follow.**

**Enjoy!**

_The Golden Goddesses descended from the heavens, upon the chaos that was Hyrule; but what was this chaos? Why did this land exist above another, forgotten land? Why do the people of below greatly is resemble those from above even if they are from completely different worlds and why is it that only Hyrule has the sacred Triforce?_

_The answer rests within the bottom land known as Terminia; a vast land created by the very same goddesses of Hyrule, a land far more ancient than Hyrule._

Long ago, countless years before the creation of Hyrule, the people of Terminia would rise to Heaven after death where they would be at peace. Only the dead could reach this holy place until one day, by some miracle, a living sorcerer, who had lost someone they loved dearly, flew to the sky's limit and, with a swing of an enchanted sword, created a pathway between the two worlds, hoping that his lover would be able to return to him.

However, this hole defied Nayru's law and all the terrible forces of the mortal world rushed from the deepest depths of the earth and mind to invade the Heavens.

It's purity was stained with wickedness, evil desire and sorrow of reality causing the eternally resting spirits to no longer be at peace. They suffered from an endless nightmare as the light faded from the sacred place of the dead. Soon, Heaven was shrouded completely in a cold darkness, transforming it into Hell.

The Terminians served no better; the land above was the source of their hope leaving all the living spirits to feel a nameless and inevitable fear. The shadows of evil even swallowed their faith in the goddesses… except for the young sorcerer. Realising what he had done, he begged for the goddess' mercy and asked for them to save both worlds, placing all his power and even his life at their feet.

Din, Farore and Nayru admired him for his willingness to repair the damage he had caused at such a high price and for his humble ways. They told the sorcerer of their plan to create a new world, very much like Terminia, from the destroyed Heaven and that all the dead spirits shall be reborn as the living again in a prosperous land and thus; the creation of Hyrule began…

Din, with arms ablaze in scarlet flames, burned away all the shadow, purifying the earth and created the golden sun that would flood the world with pure golden rays; banishing the darkness every day for when the spirits would rise from their nightly slumber.

Nayru, with her wisdom far beyond the distance of the stars, bestowed the forces of magic and logic to keep every tiny aspect of the land balanced and ordered.

Farore, with her heart as pure as a fresh water spring and creativity without boundaries of any kind, shaped all the spirits into the flora and fauna that would uphold Nayru's law and grow as time passed by.

Each of the goddesses then gave one final gift to the new world. Din ignited the first flame and hid it within the trees and earth with a mountain as an entrance to its massive power. Nayru poured her magic into the purest diamonds to create a stone that would control time and give hearts to the artificial people of the mines. Farore inhaled and blew a wind of both the gentlest delicacy and the greatest strength to spread life into the deepest corners of the land.

Despite all this, the sorrow, darkness and greed remained, but the most devastating concern of the Golden Goddesses was the hopelessness that plagued and tore apart every living being from the inside. Because of this, they crafted a complex and divine artefact and chained their courage, wisdom and power to it as a price for hope to everyone who were either dead or alive.

As there was no longer a heaven for those who passed away to rise to, Din, Farore and Nayru placed the force of life within another deity, who became known as the Goddess of Life, so that she may carry out the task of reincarnating the spirits forever more. Time also required much assistance as it must continuously flow like a river, always forwards and was therefore handed over to the divine Goddess of Time.

The young sorcerer, as an apology, offered up the very sword that had caused all the misfortune and sealed all his power within it so as not to cause such a catastrophe again.

The goddesses graciously took up the sword and reforged it so that it may truly be their own. They decided to make this one of many sacred weapons that would be used to protect the new world from evil and lay it to rest in a place later to be used for great worship.

Finally, the three goddesses had completed this world and set it into motion. Life began to breath and dance along this beautiful land in harmony with the wind. The sorcerer smiled upon it, glad that something good came from his mistake, closed his eyes and, without his magical powers to support him, fell back down to earth, back down to the lower world, back down to his home.

To this day, the hole remains open as the only connection between the two lands and the cycle of reincarnation passed through both; the same spirits would be reborn in both Hyrule and Terminia for countless years to come.

This is the destruction of Heaven and the creation of Hyrule. This is the story of how even an ugly duckling can grow into a swan as long as they see purpose to keep on living; as long as they have faith.

Many should learn to repent for their sins by this young sorcerer's example and many should remember his humbleness despite his all-powerful magic. He sacrificed both this and his life to repair the damage done by his doing and now he is at peace with no regrets what-so-ever. The goddesses believed in him and they believe in you too, O child of Hyrule…

**Soooooo… Whadda ya think? I personally have no idea how the hole came to exist between the two worlds so I pretty much just threw in a random sorcerer and the MS as an explanation but everything else seems credible enough. Please know that this is only a theory used to explain the connection with Terminia and Hyrule as well as why Hyrule has the Triforce and Terminia doesn't.**

**If you liked this then I suggest checking out that video on Youtube that I mentioned before and if you have any evidence to prove or disprove this theory, feel free to let me know in a review or PM. I'd also love to know how you think that 'The Hole' came into existence as well as any other theories you may have about WHATEVER! I love Zelda theories! XD**


End file.
